Duty
by snickers3339
Summary: It was his duty to serve and protect. It was his duty to be on call. It was his duty to now serve as a bodyguard for an old flame that he thought he'd never see again. It was not, however, his duty to fall in love. Moliver Slight OOC-ness. Rating Pending
1. On Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney, Hollywood Records, etc. :)

**A/N: It's this annoying plot that had been bugging me for a while - Me and my friends were hyper, and actually we just finished watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - The last 'sad' part - I think I cried. Anyways.**

**Also - I had an idea to make this higher rated - But tell me what you think. ;)**

**Sorry this is so short and weak - You know I'm never good with introductory chapters. :)**

* * *

"Oken," he answered, running a hand through his hair.

"OKEN!" He winced. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that he was a suspect, and that the moment he put _me_ in danger, I should put _my life ahead of his_ - So I tackled him!" He sighed again. "I didn't think his back would be _that_ fragile."

"Well - I hope you're coming in today - You and I - We've got a high-profile case to work on," his boss said briskly, not elaborating.

"Yes sir."

Oliver Oken - Straight out of College, studying Law Enforcement, was now known as Officer Oken.

He moved to San Francisco, leaving Malibu and his past behind.

He didn't feel the need to remember heartbreaks, or betrayals.

Most of all - He didn't need to remember the 'friend' that had caused said heartbreak and betrayal.

In his dreams - He still saw her - Remembering the old times - When they used to be inseperable, along with their other best friend, Lilly, who coincidentally became a doctor in San Francisco s well.

Then, times changed - and she became different.

He wasn't sure what happened - But she became more introverted, and private.

It was like they weren't her best friends anymore - And slowly, she drifted away, and away - Until she started ignoring them completely, before finally, moving away, without another word.

And of all times - Oliver Oken had chosen that time period to fall in love with Miley Stewart.

Oliver sighed, as he shut the phone, leaning his forehead against the roof of his car - Which turned out to be a mistake, as he flew back, yelping, and rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He definitely needed to start parking his car in the garage - Especially during the hot months. Still cursing and mumbling, he slid into his car, and started the drive down to the Police Headquarters.

He flipped on his radio, and nodded his head along to the beat of the incomprehensible song, before he changed his mind, and turned to a different station.

His hands nearly froze on the steering wheel.

"Here's Hannah Montana, with her new single, 'Goodbye'!"

Her voice - The sweet, alluring voice, now matured with time, had become even more alluring, and beautiful. His mind was suddenly penetrated by an image he tried to block out for years - The blue-green eyes, the perfect nose - The sweet, supple lips, that he had never gotten the joy of finally kissing--

That's when he realized that his knuckles were white with the grip he had on the steering wheel.

He scowled.

He wasn't about to let a mere memory take over his life - Especially when he didn't care about her anymore.

He smacked the radio off, and stomped his foot on the gas pedal.

--

Oliver slid into his chair, whirling around and resting his elbows on his desk, as he allowed his fingers to massage his temples.

"Hey!" He paused, and turned to stare at his interruption. It was Will - The new pimply Rookie they had recruited recently.

"Hi, Will - Listen--"

But he didn't.

"What's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I mind as well have," he mumbled. "Uh - Don't you have paperwork to do, or something?"

"Oh right!" He scampered off, and Oliver sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair.

He rubbed his temple, groaning quietly, waiting for his boss to--

"OKEN!"

There it was.

"Sir," he mumbled in response.

"In my office - We've got a lot to discuss."

"Right."

Oliver trudged his way into the office, swinging his hat on his finger.

"Sit down, Oken." He sighed. "How do you feel about babysitting a needy popstar in need of a bodyguard?"

Oliver smirked. "It depends. Is it a she?"

"Definitely a 'she'."

"Who is it? And why us?"

"Because we're one of the best departments on the west coast - and her manager requested us specifically. Apparently she's been receiving weird notes from a so-called stalker."

"Why me?"

"Well - Technically, it's both of us together and.. You're one of our best, Oken, and you really do need to get out of the city."

Oliver sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Who's the needy popstar?"

"Hannah Montana."

* * *

_I'm a freak who can't concentrate on one story at a time. :) Enjoy - You'll enjoy more later. Review please. :)_


	2. Reactions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney...

**A/N: Roar. Life sucks. Naw - It doesn't. But at the moment, for Oliver it does. :)**

* * *

_"Hannah Montana."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reactions**

And Oliver saw a bunch of flashbacks, and ending with a random threatening image of Robbie Ray...

**THUD.**

The last thing he saw was the ceiling, as it drifted away from him.

--

"Oliver? Are you alright?" He groaned, hearing a woman's voice come to him vaguely.

"_Yarksagh_..."

"Oliver? You knocked out pretty bad there--"

"Lilly?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," she chuckled, pressing a hand against his forehead. "So what happened--"

"--LILLY!"

"What?!" She jumped back alarmed, holding the thermometer in her hand in a protective stance.

"Hannah Montana!"

She blinked. "Excuse me? Are we bringing back bad memories today? Did you hit your 'time capsule' switch or something?"

"No! _Hannah Montana_!" He shot up, grabbing her shoulders frantically. "I'm going to be babysittin-- Argh I mean guarding Hannah Montana!"

"What?!" She looked extremely shocked now. "Oh my gosh - Why?!"

"I dunno!" He pulled at his hair, frantically grabbing. "Where's my hair?! I _need_ my hair to grab!"

"You cut it off a couple years ago," she said giving him a strange look.

"Oh right," he murmured, running a hand through his shorter hair.

"Lost in the past, huh," she chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"So.. Hannah Montana, huh?" She grinned widely. "How's that working out for you?"

".. Oh. I'm perfectly peachy."

"Really? I thought you'd be pretty mad - You know - Having to see the girl who _crushed_ your heart into a _million,_ tiny piec--"

"--It was sarcasm, and thank you very much for the support."

"So - When are you leaving?"

"I-- I dunno - Soon I guess - Apparently there's a stalker or something--"

"A stalker? Really?" For the first time Lilly's face showed a little concern for her 'former' best friend. "Not that I care or anything."

"Yeah anyways.." He sighed. "I should go pack."

"Okay. But you wanna get lunch first?"

"Sure."

--

"So," Lilly started, chewing on a french fry. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"... About your hair," she deadpanned. "No, about... Annah-hay Ontana-may," she whispered.

"Can't you just say Miley?"

"Whatever. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Really? But, you're going to see her - Are old feelings going to come back?"

"I hope not."

"Or do you?"

He paused, holding the fry at his lips. "What...?"

"Seriously - You were head-over-heels for her - You're honestly telling me that nothing's going to come back to you? Or maybe.. They never really left."

He scoffed. "Please. I've moved on, I'm a grown man - I'm--" His words trailed off as he glanced up at the overhead TV in the corner - They were doing an interview with Hannah Montana.

He paused, simply watching.

Lilly smirked.

"Oh yeah - Might want to wipe that bit of drool off your face."

"Wha--" He smacked his face, wincing as he slapped himself. "What drool?" he shot defensively.

"You were totally just staring at her - And that was just on the TV."

"...So?"

"What if you're staring at her in real life - Come on - Some bodyguard you're going to be."

"I'm over her," he stated firmly.

"I don't believe that," she shot back. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes..?"

"You don't sound like you believe it."

He scowled.

"Why don't you just stick to saving lives and forget about the psychiatrist stuff?"

"When you've got a M.D - You can fool a lot of people."

"Whatever - I've got to get back to work." He placed a bill on the table, standing up, as Lilly did the same and they left the diner, both walking towards their respective cars. He waved at her, as she waved back and they returned to work.

--

"_He-ey_ -- Oken, welcome back - How do you feel?"

"Great, boss. Just a question - When are we leaving?"

"Thursday morning."

"Grea-- Wait - Thursday morning as in ... TWO DAYS?"

"Yes."

"We - Are we driving up to L.A.?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me you're driving."

".. Yes."

"Thank god."

"Is that all you came to badger me with, Oken? I've got a lot of work to do."

".. Erm - Yeah.." He turned to leave, but whirled back around, placing his hand on Jonathan's desk. "Listen - I was thinking, could you _not_.. Take me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like - Could you take somebody else - I--"

"--Are you telling me, you're _backing down_?" There was a ominous sense of danger in his voice.

Oliver winced.

"No, sir."

"Good - Now get packing, and relax - Hannah Montana's exactly your age - You two should get along fine - Good coincidence, isn't it?"

"Mhm.. Yeah," he mumbled, slipping out the door. "Good.. Coincidence."

* * *

_Yay... 2nd chapter done - Don't worry - We'll see Miley soon. :) Then the games can begin. :D BTW - Should I make this 'M' rated - 'cause there's potential for violence, coarse language, and... Ahem.. (damn I hate saying this word) nudity. :)_


	3. Diva Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney...

**A/N: So now - We'll just jump to Miley, and see how she's doing. :) Argh - I can't believe how short these chapters are - The problem was that I broke them up into shorter parts - And now - Bleargh. Oh well. the longer chapters are definitely coming up soon.**

**Again, I apologise for the long update wait. T.T It's been a trying week.. Try having a crappy swimming instructor. Wahh. Anyways. Enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Diva Drama  
**

Miley Stewart twirled her hair absentmindedly, while watching her father talk to somebody on the phone. She yawned, bored, as her eyes flickered to their surroundings. They were in a concert hall - Preparing for her next upcoming concert.

She was at this stage in her life - Where she wished she wasn't famous - Because, well being famous came with problems.

And she was dealing with problem that might or might not be dangerous.

You could call it a stalker - Or just an overly obsessive fan.

Or an _anti_-fan who really hated her that much. It seemed pretty normal - The more famous she got, the more people seemed to want to knock her down. People were so cruel sometimes, you know.

At first she hadn't thought much of it - Just a gift basket with strange powder of some of the goods - But she asked her father to test it - Because she had her suspicions.

She was right - It was some sort of sleeping pills - Smashed up, and sprinkled over the innocent mini-muffins.

That's when she became scared.

Her father, being protective - Had called for the best protection on the west coast - They didn't feel like looking for another bodyguard, but he insisted on getting some police headquarter people things from San Francisco.

She paused, as the city name floated through her mind.

_San Francisco._

She had always wanted to go there - Actually, when she was younger, she and her former best friend, Oliver Oken used to agree that they'd move there together and study there.

But that was before she messed everything up.

She had been a coward and she had did the one thing every coward does.

She ran away - Hannah Montana had an offer with a record company in Los Angeles - So she moved away from Malibu.

She hated leaving her friends without a note, or a phone call - She didn't want to tell them anything - She knew they'd somehow get to her, so she just kept everything a secret.

She was good a that.

They didn't suspect a thing, but she knew that they started to notice that she had become more distant.

That's what she was trying to do - To distance herself - She didn't want it to be too hard when she left.

If they only knew the reason _why _she left.

It was a pretty stupid reason actually.

That's why she was a pathetic coward.

Those words taunted her in her head, as she bit her lip to stop from letting a small sob escape her lips.

**-flashback-**

_"Miley - What's up with you? You've been acting so distant lately - I don't even know you anymore," Oliver said, his voice quiet, and she knew that he was angry._

_"I can't-- I can't tell you - You'd-- You wouldn't understand."_

_"I thought we were your best friends - I thought I was your best friend--"_

_"--That's the problem," she cried. "You're my best friend - That's the whole problem!"_

_"What?"_

_"I just-- I can't--"_

_"Miley. Don't you trust me?"_

_"I do!"_

_"Well, it doesn't seem like it." He looked up at her, his hurt gaze meeting her desperate one. "I trusted you too, you know."_

_Coming from him - Those words killed her viciously, ripping her apart. _

**-end flashback-**

She blinked rapidly, shooting upright from her slightly slumped position on her chair. She didn't realize she had dozed off.

She had taken a trip back to her past - It was constantly nagging at her and lately the dreams had gotten more realistic - as if something significant was going to happen - Something life changing.

"Miley? Bud - You alright?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you've just seen a death or something - Did something happen?" His voice suddenly became alert and worried.

"I'm fine, dad. Just fine."

Mr. Stewart nodded, walking to the stage to talk to the stage manager, and leaving Miley in her seat, still reeling from that flash back.

Miley wished she could call them - To talk to them, apologize for everything, and maybe..

Just maybe..

She'd finally be able to tell Oliver - To tell Lilly why she had left.

But .. Would they really understand?

Would they understand that she left because she had been in love?

And most of all - Would they understand that she was in love with Oliver Oken--

And still was?

Maybe absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

_Yay... I dunno - Being in love - It's tough - You might not necessarily run away - But some people might - To get over somebody - To get a new life. But I guess - Sometimes it doesn't work. Kekekeke. Review please.  
_


	4. New Secrets to Hold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fo-sho.

**A/N: AHh! What happened to my awesome reviewers? T.T  
**

**:) Muahaha. So, last chapter, we had a little of Miley's outlook on things so far in her life - Now we'll just go back to Oliver _AND _Miley. **

* * *

"I still don't really see why _I_ have to go," Oliver grumbled, playing with the buttons in Jonathan's car.

"Oken," he snapped. "You're one of our best - And stop touching my buttons."

Oliver sighed - He and Lilly agreed that it'd be best to try and talk to Miley - But he didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Oliver sighed, tapping the window.

"...Now?"

"Quiet, Oken!"

"Yes sir," he said, promptly silencing himself, and sticking with glaring out the window.

All throughout the ride, Oliver was torn between daydreams, and nightmares - He'd be having a wonderful fantasy of what it'd be like to see her again - But then, the alternative would come in, and they'd be fighting like crazy.

_All in all - it would have been better if I didn't go._

They stopped in front of a lavish-looking house - With castle-like features.

He smirked. "Typical," he murmured.

Jonathan looked over at him. "Pardon?"

Oliver wiped the smirk off his face, replacing it with an innocent one. "Aren't we gonna meet at some sort of concert hall or stadium?"

"No - They wanted to meet somewhere more private, and personal."

Oliver nodded, as he glanced up at the majestic house glaring down upon him.

Jonathan rang the doorbell, while Oliver fidgeted.

The door opened and Oliver found himself looking up at the very familiar face of Robbie Ray Stewart. He seemed even more imposing than the house.

"Hello, sir," Jonathan said, holding a hand out briskly. "My name is Jonathan Moore, and this Officer--" Oliver bounded forward and stuck his hand out quickly.

"Nice to see you _again_ Mr. Stewart, sir." Mr. Stewart nodded, shaking Oliver's hand while scrutinizing him. He gave him a confused look.

"Have we met before?"

"Uh ye--" Oliver paused. Better to remain unknown. "Nope. Not at all."

"Hmm.. Alright - I'd like you meet my daughter - Why don't y'all come in, and we can talk." Mr. Stewart opened the door wider, and let them in, leading them into the huge hallway, while calling up the stairs, "_MILEY! THEY'RE HERE!_"

Oliver heard a glimpse of a response, and soft running footsteps.

His heart nearly stopped when she came down the stairs. Her lips were curved in a smile, which seemed to radiate. His jaw nearly dropped.

The TV didn't do her justice - She had grown so very nicely. He gaped pointlessly.

She still managed to pull off sweat pants and a shirt.

She caught his stare, and a ghost of a smirk appeared.

"Hi - I'm Miley Stewart, nice to meet y'all," she said smoothly, her accent still strong, as she gently shook their hands, her hand lingering longer in Oliver's.

She blinked at him curiously.

"Have I _met_ you before?"

"People keep asking me that," Oliver responded jokingly, still gripping her hand.

A grin nearly broke out - Maybe he'd have a secret to hide as well.

There was a pause as they looked at each other intently.

Suddenly there was coughing, as her father put a hand on each of their shoulders wedging them apart casually but firmly.

It was Oliver's turn this time, as he smirked and _Miley_ blushed, turning away.

They walked down a long hallway, into a wide living room.

They sat down on the comfortable couches, and Oliver was surprised when Miley happily chose to sit beside him.

Did she really not reconize him as the guy who's heart she broke - AKA her former best friend?

"So, Mr. Stewart," Jonathan started. "When did Hannah start receiving these letters?"

"Well - actually - This, Miley here - She's really--"

"--Hannah Montana," Oliver finished, out of habit.

His eyes widened as he clamped his mouth shut quickly, eyes flickering from person to person.

Everyone was looking at him.

Mr. Stewart gave him a suspicious, alarmed look, as he scrutinized him again.

Miley was gaping at him, shocked and curious.

Jonathan looked somewhat impressed - Probably thinking that he did a little research.

Mr. Stewart was the first to speak up. How do _you_ know that, boy?"

"I _guessed_?"

"Police officer boy say what? Are you absolutely sure we haven't met?" Miley's voice was even more aroused with curiosity as she peered at him. He leaned away from her uncomfortably, as he held his breath, making sure not to inhale her scent.

"Pretty sure," he said hoarsely.

"Mhm.. So when did .. Miley start receiving these letters?"

"She received this gift basket with a weird note attached - We got some of the 'goods' tested just in case - A few of the items had small traces of sleeping pills... And lately they've even been sent to our home... It's been creepy - This person - He sent us pictures of Miley herself - You know just being normal - And some more inappropriate pictures.."

Oliver felt a strange sense of protectiveness run through him, but he fought it back, simply nodding nonchalantly while biting the inside of his cheek.

"So this.. guy knows where you live - And has pictures of you?" Miley nodded weakly, attempting a brave front, but Oliver read her easily and saw the clear fear in her eyes.

"Well - Enough said, Mr. Stewart - We're on the job," Jonathan said firmly. "My boy here - He's one of our_ best_," he said, reaching out to clap Oliver on the shoulder.

"Good," Mr. Stewart said, satisfied.

Jonathan shot Oliver a smirk, and a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure my boy here won't mind _hanging out_ with Ms. Stewart."

Miley smiled at Oliver happily.

He attempted a smile back, but it came as some sort of a grimace.

"Yeah. I don't mind," he muttered.

* * *

_Teehee._ _Review **please**. :) Oh hooo - They don't recognize him... Bwahahaha.  
_


	5. Understanding Sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I most likely never will, so deal with the fact that I have to write stories. :)

**A/N: AHHH! Oh my gosh. Okay. I just felt an urge to update this. :) Yay me! **

**And my awesome-tastic reviewers? :) Oooooh. You guys rock. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Understanding. Sort of.  
**

"So, what do you want do?"

Oliver shrugged, walking around the living room, examining the ornaments, and picture frames on various shelves.

"Guard you, I suppose?"

"That's boring," she said, using a whiny voice. "Come on. Do I really look like I'm in danger now?" He unwillingly looked at her, to humour her, and attempted to swallow with his constricted throat. She batted her eyelashes at him, making him melt internally.

"No," he sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

"Let's just.. I dunno... hang out?" Her smile suddenly widened. "We'll get to know each other!"

He paled.

"I-- Are-- Are you sure your _dad_ won't mind or something?"

She frowned at him.

"How old do you think I am?"

"23," he guessed, smirking.

She scowled. "_Technically,_ I'm still 22, but that.. That doesn't matter. How old are you?"

"23."

She brightened. "We're the same age!"

"I suppose we are."

"Anyways - Do you really think my daddy cares that I'm hanging out with somebody?"

"He clearly cares that you've got a stalker."

She mumbled something incoherent, and shrugged.

He sighed. "Come on. Maybe we'll get some.. Coffee or something."

"Yay! Let me get my purse."

--

They carried their cups over to a quiet table at a corner of the restaurant. She sat down, and looked at him carefully.

He felt himself blush under her gaze, as he attempted to drink.

"What's up?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I_ really _feel as if I know you," she said, her voice quiet.

"Really?"

"You just.. really remind me of this boy I used to lo--_know._"

He frowned at her word stumble.

"A boy you used to know? Why don't you know him anymore?"

"I.. I moved away - From him."

He raised his eyebrows. Maybe he'd get some answers finally.

"_Why_'d you move?"

"I -- I had something - I didn't want to ruin what we had-- He was an _amazing_ friend.. Him along with my other best friend."

"You left _both _your best friends?"

"I know," she said softly, stirring her coffee slowly, looking at it intently. "I'm a _horrible_ friend... But there's not a day that I don't regret that decision.. Maybe if I actually told him.. Why.. But.. I don't think he even wants to see me anymore."

"But.. Why would you do something like that? They were your best friends? Ever thought that maybe they wanted to help you?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"But - if I told them - And everything went wrong? What would happen then? So," she murmured, resting her chin on her hand. "I just.. I had this job offer for_ Hannah Montana_ in L.A. and I just.. moved.. there.. trying to bury myself under my work, to shield myself."

"I--"

She continued, "They were the best friends I've ever had.. I don't think I've ever met anybody that even compared to them."

He nodded, his heart un-icing a little, but he still felt a little bit of anger towards her.

"I still don't get it... Miley... You probably _really_ hurt their feelings."

"I.. I was hoping to," she whispered. "I -- I didn't really want much contact with them - They'd ask questions.. Questions that I didn't think I'd be able to answer.. And - But now.. I regret it.."

"You should," he snapped suddenly. "They're your best friends - You shouldn't have done that to them. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't forgive you. _Ever._"

"Why do you care? That was cold."

He couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. "And what you did _wasn't?!_"

"It was--"

"I'm sorry, Miley - I have to go. I'll see you later or .. Whatever." He pushed back his chair, not able to even look at her.

She gaped at him, half-standing as well.

He left, throwing the Styrofoam coffee cup in the trash.

He didn't bother looking back to see whether she was following him.

She sat back down, confused out of her mind.

"What the heck?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned and stretched, zoning out a little, as her eyes stared at the spot where he just left.

But.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a figure with sunglasses, leaning casually against the wall smirked, fingering the little hand recorder that was concealed in the sleeve of his sweater.

He chuckled quietly, and left, the smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

_When will Miley find out? Bwahahahaha. I don't know. :) I know - She didn't even ask for his name. But she's just.. overwhelmed right now. :) **Review please.**  
_


	6. Duty

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I'm a high class writer now. -flashes sunglasses- Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go buy a Louis Vuitton bag. ;)

**A/N: Weeeeee. Weeeeee. I'm surviving school! xD I just presented my french autobiography today, and I don't mean to brag, but I rocked it. It wasn't that hard. I was talking about myself, so I just let things flow. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Duty**

Oliver was still scowling as he stepped out into the bright, sunny street of Los Angeles.

He didn't expect _all _those memories to come back.

He sighed, jolting out of his reminiscing as his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Oliver, it's Jonathan. I'm going over some case files with Robby Ray - And he just remembered, Hannah or well.. 'Miley' has a rehearsal to get to. So, whatever it is you two are doing, get her there_ now_._"

Oliver grimaced. "We weren't doing anythin--"

**CLICK**

"Great," he muttered. He rolled his eyes. Jonathan was probably thinking of something, that Oliver didn't really want to think of him and Miley doing.

He sighed, turning back around, and bumping into a man, leaving the restaurant. The man dropped something hi-tech looking and swore loudly. He looked up, probably to curse at Oliver, who put on an apologetic face. To his surprise, the man jumped back, looking scared, suddenly.

"Hey, sorry," Oliver started, but the guy waved him off, looking alarmed. He whirled around, and stalked back into the cafe, fingering that hi-tech object.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, walking in after the man, but his thoughts were erased when he laid his eyes on Miley, who was sitting at the same table sipping her coffee with a constricted look in her face.

He sighed, walking up to her table.

He was so focused on her, and talking to her, that he didn't notice the strange man sitting by their table.

Oliver placed his hand over hers as it reached for the coffee cup again. She looked up startled, and blinked.

"You have a rehearsal to get to."

Miley looked confused for a split second, but then realization came across her features and she nodded.

"Oh. Right." She sighed, standing up. She opened her mouth, taking a breath, but then she seemed to think twice about it, and shook her head.

He looked at her questioningly. He was still frustrated and angry with her, but that didn't stop him caring about her. If something was up, he wanted to help.

She shrugged, smiling and shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go," she said softly.

**-x-Duty-x-**

The drive was silent, and Oliver felt a tiny jolt of guilt run through him - Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh by walking out like that.

Miley was silent, as she dug around for something in her bag.

"Oh, _shit_," she swore under her breath as her eyes focused inside her bag.

"What?" he asked, chancing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I lost my cellphone," she mumbled, her eyebrows coming together in a worried frown.

"It's probably at home."

"You're probably right."

She sighed, and turned back to the window, leaving the car in silence once again.

When they managed to escape the horrible, tense atmosphere of the car, Miley rushed hurriedly into her change room, while people around her attempted to put make up on her and get her into her Hannah outfit.

Oliver's eyes scanned the backstage area, looking for anything that seemed out of place, but so far it seemed normal.

Miley now rushed part him, fumbling with her microphone as they rushed to rehearse a little, for the upcoming show tomorrow.

He realised how long it had been since he had actually been backstage with her, and this was quite reminiscent of the old days.

"_1, 2, 3, 4!!_"

**--later--**

Oliver jiggled his foot impatiently as he watched Miley perform a couple songs.

She still managed to be an amazing performer, he mused, as she ran around the stage, singing, dancing, and pausing every now and then as her and her crew clarified a few things.

**BZZZT **came the buzzing of his cellphone. It was a rather loud sound for what was supposed to be a buzz, and her stage manager shot him a dirty look as he hastily answered it.

"Oken," he answered quietly.

"_Hey Oliver!_"

"Lilly! Hey! What's up?"

"_Nothing. Just wanted to see how babysitting Hannah Montana's doing._"

"It's fine."

"_Really? Like you're okay seeing her again?_"

"It's fine - Listen, can I call you back? I'm kinda 'working' here.."

**THUD  
**

There were shouts of surprise, and scrambling of feet as Oliver whirled around to see a crowd on the stage surrounding someone or something.

"Gotta go."

He hung up his phone, shoving it in his pocket, his hand automatically finding the holster of his gun.

He ran forwards, pushing past the muttering people. He cringed as he saw that Miley was on the ground, clutching her leg tightly. It didn't look broken, but he realised it was probably something to do with her ankle as she reached forward to grip it.

"Mil-- Ms. _Montana_! Are you alright?!"

She shook her head, lips pursed tight as she attempted to get up.

"Here, stay down - We'll get a doctor."

The doctor, surprisingly, was there quickly, and he immediately requested that they all leave her alone with him while assessed her.

Oliver blatantly refused. He knew, that he should never let his guard down.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are - But _I'm_ her bodyguard and I'm going to be by her side _100 percent_."

The doctor huffed angrily, and Oliver could have sworn he saw a trace of disappointment rush across his face.

Suddenly, the door opened to the stage, and the stage manager spoke up, looking suddenly scared. Oliver didn't know why he looked so scared.

"The doctor's here."

Suddenly, Oliver knew.

So many things happened in the next 5 minutes.

The so-called '_doctor_' stood up alarmed, knocking away Miley's foot, as she yelped in pain. Oliver almost went towards her, but his mind sent him towards the culprit who was attempting an escape.

He practically flew towards him, knocking him straight off his feet, pinning him on the ground.

He struggled, but Oliver subdued him, pushing his face to the side.

"Who are you?!"

The guy glared, but kept his mouth shut.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and felt around the guy's pockets, searching for any weapons. He extracted a small handgun, cellphone, and a syringe, filled with a questionable substance.

"What were you thinking of doing?!"

"Go to _hell._"

"Well, he's not going to talk - Take him away." Oliver stood up, shoving the perp towards his fellow officers, who dragged him off.

He turned to Miley.. Well - Hannah, who still looked shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Her mouth twitched nervously. "I just _b_-broke my ankle.. Or twisted it.." She groaned, clutching at her leg again.

"Here, let me look at it," he murmured, gently putting her leg in his lap.

"_Ow_."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, pressing his finger against the joint.

She gave him a look, but her tone was surprisingly mellow. "A _little._"

"It's just sprained," he said calmly. "Be more careful next time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh and, Uh.." She was confused, wondering what his name was, but she figured she could find that out later. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't been there--"

Their eyes met, and in that moment, he felt like they were younger, when they both understood each other and had connected in that special way. As he tentatively hugged her close, he could feel her beating heart, and obviously they both knew the consequence of might have happened if he hadn't been there.

* * *

_Omagosh. Phew. That's like a prelude to disaster. Miley and Oliver will get together soon, but she's gotta find out first. xD Review, please. :)  
_


	7. Judgment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the damn plot of this story. ;D

**A/N: Wow. I really need to update this. xD Anyways. So now.. it's around Christmas time - Hehehehe. :) I realized I never really specified what time period this was in, right?**

**So there shall be _many _surprises upcoming.. Merry EARLY CHRISTMAS.**

**PS. Hoping to upload the first chapter of my new Christmas fic, "I'll Be Home For Christmas". :) It's the sequel to Waterworks, in case you were wondering. First chappie is about.. 75% done. :D  
**

* * *

**Judgment**

As Christmas loomed upon them - it seemed people found the need to throw more things on stage at Miley - Which made Oliver's job a little more difficult as she returned to the dressing room, armful after armful of flowers, gifts, teddy bears. He frowned at that - Wondering what on earth they thought a 22-year old popstar would need a _teddy bear_ for.

He also seemed to notice _mistletoes _everywhere he turned - and he had a strong suspicion that Miley had something to do with that.

They were above almost every doorway in the house - And he had yet to encounter her under one, but he had a feeling that time was coming.

He tried desperately to keep his distance - yet - Her personality was still the same; strong, exuberant, bubbly - And he found himself getting drawn in, almost entangled in the claws of her web.

She returned backstage, blowing out a gust of air breathlessly. He liked her the best at times like these - When she had finished a show. Even if her face was tinted red and splotchy with sweat, she had this amazing light in her eyes, and when she spoke, she sounded exhilarated - Like she had been speeding down the freeway, convertible and all _(which he had to remind her was dangerous). _

"What'd you think?"

"That was great," he said automatically.

She looked a little disappointed, and he immediately felt guilty.

He knew if he said more - It would reveal more than he thought appropriate, so he thought it was wiser to keep his speech limited.

She looked at him expectantly once more, before being ushered off to her dressing room.

He sighed, sitting back in the uncomfortable, cold, plastic chair he had previously occupied.

Meanwhile, Miley, was tugging off her wig, trying not to come off as frustrated, when inside, she was overwhelmed with confusion.

She didn't know what it was about him.

She had managed to find out his name - He said hesitantly it was _Oscar_, but he qas quite elusive about revealing his last name, which made him just _seem _more endearing.

She chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her strange choices in guys.

She picked her cellphone up from the vanity counter, failing to notice that there were two of the exact same phones. She absentmindedly fiddled with it, pondering...

_'Now, if she does it like this, will you do it like that--'_

Miley jumped, startled by her cellphone ringing. She answered, too tired to bother checking who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Hi! Oh-- Wait - Oliver?_"

Miley's heart jumped at the name - But she knew the chances of seeing him again were slim.

"No," she sighed, thinking it was a wrong number.

_"I could have sworn he said this was his cell.. That doughnut.."_

Miley chuckled automatically, before realizing what the voice had just said. Her laughter died out, and then--

"Lilly?" she asked hoarsely, her fatigue quite gone, replaced with the uneven thumping of her heart.

There was a silence.

"_Miley..?_"

Another silence.

"Oh my God," they whispered simultaneously.

Lilly's breathing was sharp, as Miley pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"Lilly?" she asked again. "Seriously?"

"_Yeah..?_" the blond responded timidly, not believing it was her long lost best friend.

There was another heart wrenching silence.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you.."

_"Me neither."_

"Uhm.. I think I owe you something that's been long overdue," Miley said softly, cradling the phone against her ear.

_"I'm listening."_

"I-- I just.. I want to apologize-- It.. I-- I just.. wish I could tell you - I want to.. But.. It hurts, you know?" Not waiting for a response, Miley pressed forward, on a roll. "Oliver.. You - God.. You have no idea how much it hurt me.. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, fearing the loss of her voice to tears.

Lilly sighed. _"Miley - I really.. am grateful for that - But I don't think.. I don't think that I'm the one who needs it the most--"_

"Oliver," the said simultaneously.

That's when Miley realized something.

Everything was falling into place.

And then she was angry again.

"Do you think I could call you some other time?" Miley asked pleasantly, keeping her tone even.

Lilly grinned, hearing the mischief and malice in her best friend's tone.

Some things _never _changed.

"Sure." Miley tapped the screen, signaling the end of the conversation.

More loose ends had been tied - Now the most important ones were left - And these were the longest strings to unravel and knot back.

She held what she now knew as _Oliver's _iPhone, not hers, and marched towards the door.

As she reached for the knob, the door swung open of it's own accord, and revealed Oliver on the other side, his own hand on the doorknob.

He looked surprised, and was about to step back to let her pass - but her action surprised him.

She grabbed the front of his shirt viciously, and he squeaked in fright, putting his hands onto hers, both of them flushing slightly from the contact.

Once he was mere centimeters from her own face, she snarled in his face.

"You.. You have a lot of guts," she all but growled.

He looked frightened. "Um.. Could you let go of me, Miley..?"

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and back to him, but not before noticing something above the door.

She didn't respond to his request, just tightening her grip on his shirt, and closing the gap between them with a searing kiss.

* * *

_=D Review please. :)  
_


	8. Compromise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney, Hollywood Records, etc. :)

**A/N: Aw, you guys are too nice. :3 I was so happy, reading the reviews. Haha. You all were quite pleased with the 'happy' chapter, right?**

**:) You do see that the genre is Drama, right? 8D**

* * *

**Compromise**

As the need for oxygen came upon them, Miley pulled back, loosening her hands ever so slightly. She no longer felt angry, that was true, yes, but now she felt.. Saddened. Saddened as the truth dawned on her. She was saddened by the fact that Oliver didn't even have some sort of decency to tell her the truth. Sure, he might have been mad at her, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell her who he really was, right?

Oliver, on the other hand, was also having emotional turmoil. He was slightly unsure of what had just happened, and the reasoning behind her actions. He looked at her, and she looked pained - It made him feel all guilty and horrible inside. He cursed at himself, feeling disappointed with himself.

"I know," she mumbled suddenly, jolting him out of his thoughts. His eyes focused on hers - Brown on blue - Cold on cold. He had no idea what was going on - But his heart rate accelerated and sweat started to form on his palms.

"What.. Exactly do you know?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

She averted her eyes, and casually swiped at the corner of her eye.

"You.. You're a _real_ jerk, you know that, Oliver?"

_Silence fell._

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, watching his shoes scuff against each other.

A question nagged at him.

"Why'd.. Why'd you kiss me?"

She didn't even think twice. "Mistletoe," she said faintly. The atmosphere lightened a little as she chuckled quietly. "Did you know I've been trying to get you under one?"

"Yeah.. I kinda noticed there were twice as many than needed," he quipped back, almost breathing a sigh of relief at the happier tone.

_Another silence._

"I liked you," she murmured.

"What about now?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know." Her eyes flashed momentarily. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me."

He gaped at her. "Miley - _You_ left without saying anything - I just didn't tell you who I was for a couple months - From my view, it looks like you're in the wrong here." He immediately regretted it as her eyes watered. "Oh - _No_ - Miley - I'm sorry--" he amended. If there was one thing that never changed - It was that he hated to see her cry, and being the cause of it? That was worse.

To his surprise, she threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm sorry for leaving you - You and Lilly." He shushed her, forgetting everything he had built up at the moment, and allowing it to crash down as he held the girl he once loved (_and still loved_). His heart screamed at him to do something - And his brain agreed with his heart - But he was too frozen - Too satisfied with this moment to do anything that would damage it.

And yet, he found himself closing the door behind them with his foot, pressing her up against it gently, and tenderly brushing his lips against hers. He felt her body rise against him as she inhaled in shock and surprise, and then slacken as her arms moved from his waist to his neck. He moved a hand from her waist to fumble with the lock on the door, pressing it down. He decided on resting his hand on her cheek, brushing away the still wet tears, and moving his lips away for a moment.

This time, their eyes met again - Both opening slowly - And it was still brown on blue, but this time, their eyes were no longer cold - They were warm - Darker, filled with emotion.

"I still want to talk," he mumbled, pressing a kiss on her nose, before kissing to the side of her face. "But you have no idea.. How much.. I missed you--"

"--Me too," she breathed, closing her eyes when his lips brushed the skin at her neck.

He didn't care about any rules he was breaking - Diving into this with his employer - _But he didn't care._

And apparently, neither did she, with the way, her hands were pushing him back onto the couch in the dressing room.

**--**

Upon reaching her home, they were now sitting in her room, looking around awkwardly.

"Are we going to talk now?"

"I s'ppose so," he said slowly, leaning against the wall.

"..."

"Well?"

She sighed loudly, blowing out a puff of air. She shuffled her feet from where she was standing a small distance apart from him. She timidly took a couple steps towards him, and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears before reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's really you," she murmured, more so to herself than to him. He nodded, unsure that he should say anything. "Oliver," she said, testing his name out on her tongue. It felt satisfying, and comfortable.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"_And_ you're _my_ bodyguard," she stated, leaning into him a little more.

"That is correct, Ms. Montana."

"And I think I.. Really like you," she murmured again, brushing her lips against his, making his body tingle from the touch.

"I like you too," he said automatically. He immediately felt like a weight had been lifted up off his shoulders - He felt lighter - Like years of burdens, and secrets were now out in the open, where the whole world could see - And yet, he didn't feel exposed, but ecstatic.

Joyous.

"Oliver," she whispered. "I really don't think I want you as my bodyguard anymore."

_Crash._

* * *

_:) Danger. :) Yum._


	9. Burn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fo-sho.

**A/N: I'm not particularly fond of this chapter - but, I thought, what the hey.**

**_iheartdisney128_: Haha, you'll see. :)**

**_peacegal_: Miley has more secrets - Oliver didn't figure out much. Just that she _likes _him. :D He didn't figure out the entire truth. Hope I didn't give too much away. Lol. :D Yeah.. I'll explain the danger/crash thing. x)**

**_Broken Oken_: Well, you know - I don't actually _try _to make the making-out scenes sexy - They just kinda come out that way, just 'cause it's Miley and Oliver xD I hope you're at least somewhat satisfied with this chapter. I know I wasn't quite, in the least.**

**_MileyFan2492_: Ooh, okay, updating, updating annnd updating. :) Glad you like it. ^_^**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oliver," she whispered. "I really don't think I want you as my bodyguard anymore."_

_Crash._

**Burn**

It was the sound of wood crumpling into useless splinters; Like a door, being smashed down.

Oliver had, by now, completely forgotten her outlandish and irrational statement, and was tugging Miley towards the door.

They both froze, as the power went out, and darkness engulfed them. He tightened his grasp on her hand, upon hearing rushed footsteps moving around downstairs. He quietly put one hand on her mouth, and pushed her backwards, fumbling for the handles to her closet. His phone vibrated, and he almost screamed. He calmly reminded himself silently that he was now an adult, and he had, in his hands, a very important task.

He quickly tapped the screen, and read the bright words.

'_Stay where you are - And don't lose her. - Jon._'

He automatically nodded, then remembered that his boss couldn't see him. He shut the closet door quietly, glad that she still had an outrageously large closet. He felt Miley's arms tighten around his waist, and her body tremble against his.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, and he felt her nose nuzzle against his neck.

"For what?"

"If I had known it was you - I wouldn't have accepted--"

"--Miley, that is the most ridiculous thing you could ever say," he murmured, frustrated.

"Let me finish," she whispered desperately. "I could never live with myself if you got hurt, Oliver - and, truthfully - I'd rather let _myself_ get hurt than to _ever_ see you hurt."

"Stop being such a drama queen and shut up," he whispered, desperately trying to hear more footsteps.

She gasped softly, and her ego returned. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Miles, _not now_. I refuse to let yourself feel guilty about this--"

"--You don't have any _right_ to boss me around," she said indignantly. They were both standing in complete darkness and he rolled his eyes in a general direction to his left, where her voice sounded.

"How about we focus on this situation _first_, alright?"

"No, let's ignore that--"

"--I don't get why, or _how_ you're so calm about this."

"Oliver--" she started.

"Shush."

"But Ollie," she whined pathetically. He turned to her general direction, already tense and irritated. Her lips immediately flew onto his face initially missing his lips, but she found them no problem. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands numbly found her waist, still not quite used to this whole kissing scene they were getting into.

The air seemed harder to take in, as he returned the gesture with equal force that she exerted, both of them sucking in a breath as they paused for a quick breather.

"Don't think this is gonna work _every_ time," he mumbled.

"_Every_ time_?_" she questioned curiously, entwining her fingers with his.

"Well--" A loud thud closer to their hiding place made both of them snap back to reality. Miley's breath was suddenly on his neck again as she hugged him tightly, her body trembling again. His phone vibrated again, and he let out a shaky breath, opening the message while letting go of her momentarily. He heard her sit down somewhere, and attempt to even out her breathing.

'_Man Down - they really want her - Stay where u r & don't let her out of ur sight._'

Oliver wanted to laugh out loud to release some of the bottled up angered tension he was feeling. He wanted to laugh at how melodramatic this was becoming - Like something out of a movie. These sort of things were so unrealistic - Stalkers this intense were usually that of movies and books, not in real life.

Not when he had finally found the one person who truly made him happy.

He thought he heard footsteps nearby, but assumed Miley was just tapping her foot.

"How many stalkers do you _have_?" he questioned, trying, and failing to lighten the mood.

He could almost see her dark expression glaring at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She was still silent - and he imagined her with a raised eyebrow.

"Look - Miley - I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier - It's just--"

He sighed. Now wasn't the time to apologize.

"Miles?"

Silence.

"Oh come on - Why are you ignoring me? You certainly weren't 5 minutes ago."

Silence.

"Miley?" he asked, starting to get worried.

He waited for her to jump on him, attempting to scare him.

But there was nothing.

He froze.

_Nothing._

That's exactly what it was.

He swore loudly, desperately trying to flick on the lights.

There was scuffling downstairs, and he dashed to the door - Pulling on the handles.

Jammed.

"_SHIT_!"

He shoved his fist against the glass-plated door, and ignoring the jab of pain, he used his phone to shine around the room.

_Gone._

She was _gone._

There were shouts downstairs - Something that sounded like a jubilant cry of success - then more scrambling about - Banging sounds ceased - and then he heard doors slam..

And then.. The unmistakable sound of tires screeching away.

"DAMN_IT_! _MILEY_!" And obviously she didn't respond.

He felt his face burn with shame and anger, and he felt embarassed.

He was ashamed that he had let this happen.

He was angry that those filthy, vile criminals now had her.

He was embarassed that he had failed at his job.

He didn't want to face her father, or Jonathan.

What would he tell them?

That they had Miley, who knows what they were going to do to her?

* * *

_... And there - is the.. most probably the worse thing I have _ever _written. Please at least.. review. -cringes- I have flame-proof clothes._

_Just in case. :o  
_


	10. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the damn plot of this story. ;D

**A/N: Whoa. o_O Okay - I promise, I've made my New Year's Resolution to update somewhat quicker. :)**

**Btw this.. This chapter = complete garbage. I'm being completely serious. -_- EPIC FAIL. I'm sorry. I'm just seriously stressed out, and it's hard, ya know?  
**

* * *

**Lost  
**

If Oliver thought they were in trouble before, that was nothing compared to the trouble he was about to be in..

_3_

"OKEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Footsteps coming up the stairs.

_2_

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF _JOKE_?!"

Closer.

_1_

"Damnit, what's up with this door?"

BANG.

_0_

"Oh there you are--"

_Boom._

"Where's Miley?"

"Uhh."

"Oken, where's Miley?"

Oliver groaned again, pounding his head against the wall.

A hand wheeled him around roughly.

"Where. Is. _Miley_?"

Oliver didn't trust himself to speak, settling on waving his hand about the room.

"Now is _not _the time to play stupid, _Oken_." Jonathan poked a finger into Oliver's chest. "Now, tell me. _Where is Miley_? And that's an _order._"

"..."

"NOW."

"...I don't-" his voice cracked "-know. They _--cough--_ Took her--"

"_They? _Who's _they_?" He leaned close to Oliver's face. "If _they _are who I think you're talking about, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Oliver nodded weakly.

_Silence._

Jonathan sucked in a breath. "You know, I think I'll save myself some trouble. I won't kick your ass."

Oliver almost cried with relief.

"I'll let Robby Ray do that. He's not going to be very happy that his daughter has gone missing."

Oliver wanted to cry with _terror._

"But first - How the hell--?"

"I don't know!" Oliver exploded, finally cracking in two. He was less and less aware of his heart thudding in his chest, and becoming more aware of the adrenaline running through his body. He wanted to hurt something - Or _someone_. He thought of those.. _Vile, _evil people.

He was _so _going to hurt them if they even _looked_ at Miley in a way that was inappropriate.

"Oliver." Fingers were snapping in front of his face.

"Eh?"

"How'd they get in? That's what I wanna know. There's only one door in here. In and out, and that door was jammed, was it not?"

"I--" Oliver sighed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes flew across the plain white ceiling, across the vent, then down to the wall--

_Hold up._

"The vents," he murmured.

"The what?"

"The-- The vents! Look!"

"You think they came in through--"

"A house this big has to have various ways to get in - This was probably something that was looked over--"

Jonathan was already barking instructions down his walkie-talkie.

"Check the perimeter, and open up the attic - See if it's been used or occupied at all. Now!"

"Jonathan--" Oliver started.

"That's _sir _to you," was his curt reply, his eyes hard and cold.

Oliver sighed. "_Sir. _I think-- I'd like to take a short leave of absence."

His eyes bulged out of his head. "I don't think so! You caused this problem, and you're gonna fix it!"

"Where's Miley?"

They didn't even realize that Robby Ray had entered, looking thoroughly confused.

"Oken's gonna explain it to you."

To Oliver's surprise, Robby Ray didn't act shocked like Miley had upon discovering his name. Instead, what he said was, "I'm listening.. _Oliver._"

"How--"

"--Boy, I'm not as thick as Miley," he said, a small light in his eyes, as he offered a small grin.

"Oh."

And now, Oliver felt bad. Miley's father had entrusted into his care, his precious daughter, who was now in danger.

He felt his lip stick out childishly as he looked at the floor shamefully. "They took her, Mr. Stewart, sir," he said desolately, sounding more and more like the little boy he once was, standing in front of this intimidating man he had just met.

There was a long pause, all three men completely silent.

Oliver looked up nervously. "I-- I'm really sorry, Mr. Stewart--"

"--I trusted you," he croaked.

Oliver swallowed, blinking back tears. He _knew _that. "It's..." He thought twice about protesting. "It's really entirely my fault. So, don't blame Jonathan - He just thought I would be suited for the job - I just didn't expect seeing you guys again.. And I became so distracted-- I shouldn't have accepted the job. I'm sorry," he finished sincerely.

Swiftly, in two strides, Mr. Stewart had engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, whether the pain was intentional or not, Oliver did not know.

"Oomph," he let out. "Why-- Are you hugging me?"

"Because I know you didn't mean to."

Jonathan was gawking at the two of them all this time, surprised at this turn of events. "So.. You two know each other?"

"Of course," Mr. Stewart said, patting Oliver's head, a little rougher than necessary. "This boy used to come over all the time. He and Miley were best friends."

Jonathan's mouth formed a small 'o', and nodded slowly, grasping this new information. "W-well.. He failed to mention this to _me_."

"That's because I _knew_ I'd get _fired_."

"Why would you get fired for that-- It's only if you have a romantic relationship--" At Oliver's blushing cheeks, Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I'd rather not lie," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You slept with her?!" It was Mr. Stewart's turn to freak out, and clutch at Oliver's shoulders painfully. "You _touched_ her?!"

Oliver whimpered in pain, drawing away quickly. "No! I didn't! All we did was make ou-- I mean _KISS!_ We kissed. Once-- Twice-- Okay _three_ times-- But that's it! And then she went missing!"

"Oliver, do you know what this means?"

"Uh--" Oliver was too focused on Mr. Stewart who was now glaring at him menacingly. "I dunno--"

"--They could use you as some sort of leverage against her."

"_Leverage_?"

"Yes. Torture her mentally. Toy with her emotions that way. If they've been watching her as closely as I think they have, then you've just made yourself a weapon against her. You know-- Hey-- Oliver-- Where are you going? _GET BACK HERE!_"

--

_ Meanwhile in a warehouse, off the coast_

"What are we going to do with her now?"

Miley bit her tongue behind her gag, her tired eyes narrowing at the two silhouettes, outlined by the moonlight. "We're supposed to wait for the boss."

"He didn't say we couldn't do anything to her." They chuckled to themselves, the evil resonating through her ears and echoing in her brain. She was still woozy from the chemical she had been forced to inhale, and her senses were still numb. She struggled a little, feeling bonds around her wrists and ankles.

Suddenly, there was a face in front of hers, and a thumb running down her cheek in light caresses. "Hey baby," the hoarse voice whispered. "We're gonna show you a good time, 'kay?"

She growled lowly, anger bubbling in her stomach. Using all the strength she had, she lunged her head forward, headbutting her offender squarely on the nose. She heard a satisfying crack, and thankfully to the numbing solution, she felt almost no pain or shock.

Her assailant moaned from the floor, while the other seemed to be standing shocked.

"Dub jus stumd 'hair-- Ged teh shot!" _(don't just stand there-- Get the shot)_

"Oh!" The lesser of the two evils, she decided, hearing his confused tone. He was clearly the follower, not the leader.

"Ged her!"

"I'm going!"

_'Going what?'_ was Miley's thought before a sharp jab was felt in her side, and then all went black.

Again.

* * *

_o_o I just decided that I like hurting the main characters. xD Who's next? _

_Again._

_This._

_Sucked._

_Period.  
_


End file.
